


Numbers

by rawwrrr (ladyYellow)



Series: Honey AU [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Child Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Child!Zhang Yixing, Domestic Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Married Life, Motorcycles, Parenthood, Superpowers, Working At Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/rawwrrr
Summary: Junmyeon helps Yifan to finish his work, or at least they try to do that, until their kid, Yixing, comes to them crying because of a nightmare.And.Yifan, being his oblivious self, forgets about his motorbike.What can go wrong?





	Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while.  
> Work has been overwhelming lately.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“Myeon, you’re here” Junmyeon hears as soon as he gets in their house and he looks at Yifan, who looks suspiciously relieved. The thin rimmed glasses compliments his look of  _ hot dad  _ (as the ladies in the parent society say) so good. Times like this, Junmyeon is really proud of the husband he chose.

“I'm here FanFan” he doesn't know what his husband wants this time, but it fires a big alarm in his head to see a book with a series of numbers written in Yifan neat handwriting and his work's laptop. “How was your day? Did you make dinner for XingXing?” Yifan nods, not looking at Junmyeon anymore, tapping more numbers on the keyboard and writing some more things on his notebook.

“I was kind of expecting your help...” he sounds ashamed, but it must be important enough for him to ask Junmyeon for help, when he's usually so reserved with the information from his work “I have to finish this due tomorrow and it's a lot of information. Could you dictate the numbers to me? It will make everything easier-” Junmyeon leaves his backpack on the rack.

“Sure, first-”

“Oh sure, go on, go on. Yixing is asleep already, I made sure he had dinner, finished his homework and took a bath. I just didn't have enough time to make dinner for us, sorry” Junmyeon sighs.

_ Married life is about sacrifices, honey. _ His mother told him and his brothers.  _ Sometimes you sacrifice your own free time for helping your lovely wife so she can finish what she's doing, son. _ Maybe his dad wasn't thinking their sons were going to marry some male guys, or maybe they have a hint of one of them (Jongdae never was that discreet anyway), but not all of them. They love their sons, anyway.

“I'll make some tea for us, alright? I remember I left some of the cookies I made for Zitao and Chanyeol when they're visiting us-”

“Do you mean the ones Sehun ate?”

“He didn't ate them... all. Just half of the plate”

“He's like a kid. I don't know how your brother married him…”

“Jongdae can be more of a child, believe me” Junmyeon yells from the kitchen, as he uses his fingers to pour some water on the pot. He turns on the stove and he uses the free time to use his powers to water his indoor garden (mostly herbs for cooking) as he tries to suppress the memories of his little brother's moans.

“If you say so...”

Junmyeon comes into the dinning room (why isn't Yifan in the studio), where Yifan already finished to write whatever he was writing. He brings the tea and the cookies (heart-shaped because Zitao loves hearts) in a tray, bitterly complaining about how he isn't telekinetic as Han.

“Chinese people has awesome powers, babe~” Junmyeon glares at Yifan who immediately shuts his mouth.

“Do you want my help or not?” he says as he places the tray over the table.

“Yes, yes. I'm sorry” Yifan handles Junmyeon his red notebook. There are four columns of numbers, and they go on for around then pages. He looks at Yifan cocking an eyebrow. Yifan doesn't even make a sarcastic remark, as per usual. He just looks so tired...

“You know I don't bring work back home, but it's just too much... I need to balance the stock of these materials because there's going to be an inventory tomorrow-”

“What do you expect me to do?” Junmyeon tries not to show how anxious he is. He doesn't know any single thing about stocks and all the numbers in front of him. What does his husband wants from him? What if he gets fired because of his stupid ass?

“You just need to tell me these numbers” Yifan points at three of the columns “in this order: date, order and quantity” Junmyeon looks at the clock and then at the pages again, inspecting them. The handwriting looks messier in each page. “I'm fast typing this, promise. But it'll be quicker if you just tell me everything and I don't have to turn around to check them every single time”

“Alright, good. I get it”

They take a pace quickly. Yifan is pretty decent with the keyboard, as Junmyeon can appreciate, so they make some progress. Around ten thirty, Junmyeon has to put on his glasses too.  _ Stupid tired sight. _ He hates ageing.

At eleven two exactly, Yixing comes into the living room, crying silently.

“Baba, you're not sending me back to China, right?” Yixing babbles in Mandarin, and both Junmyeon and Yifan look at him worried. “I really like here, and in the orphanage... they thought I was weird” he sobs, still crying. Yifan rapidly leaves his work and carries his son in his arm.

“No, sweetie. We wouldn't ever dream of that. You're our precious little baby, the one we love the most. We could never leave you, baby. Ever, did you hear me?” Yixing nods. Junmyeon stands up too, asking Yifan to give him Yixing.

Junmyeon takes Yixing to his bedroom while Yifan saves everything. They already know they won't finish this tonight, their vision is blurry by this time in the night. And both of them are tired. Yifan can finish his work at his office.

When Junmyeon comes back to the bedroom after reassuring Yixing how all was just a nightmare, Yifan is already asleep. Junmyeon changes his clothes and takes his place by Yifan's side. He closes his eyes ready to sleep, thinking about Yixing, and surprisingly in Baekhyun. Junmyeon wonders how Minseok and Han deal with the poor boy's fears. Yixing's past is not that awful and his nightmares are a headache.

Junmyeon falls asleep soon after that.

 

Yifan dreams of his red bike, and how much he loves to drive it, even in the cold. He wakes up, suddenly remembering he didn't cover it with the fabric that protects the engine from the cold (is a pain in the ass to start it in the morning when is that cold).

He growls as he gets up and flies to the garden, where his bike is parked (there's no space for it in the garage). He checks the clock in the living room, to realise is around three in the morning and it's cold, almost freezing.

From Yixing's room, he can hear the humming of his son in his sleep, and how he speaks incoherent words in English, Mandarin and Korean, mixed with the names of his uncles and cousins.  _ He must feel loved in here, I'm glad. _

When Yifan gets in the house, he's suddenly all drenched in cold water.

“Junmyeon, what the fuck?!” he hisses, looking at his husband. Junmyeon looks confused and ashamed.

“Fan... oh my God, I thought you were a robber! I- I didn't realise you weren't in the bed” Junmyeon hands are still on the air, in 'attack mode’. Yifan is still flying, his bare feet aren't touching the floor. “I'm so sorry, Fan. I'll run the water for you to take a shower-”

“I fucking hate my life” the water is dripping on the wood floor. Junmyeon won't admit it out loud, but now he knows why every single mother (and one dad, he has seen it), call his husband 'Yixing's hot dad’.

_ If they just knew he's as soft as a marshmallow... _

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story, kind of.
> 
> Last night, I asked my boyfriend to help me with my work because it was too much, so he dictated me numbers until both of us couldn't see my numbers clearly.  
> We went to sleep and around two in the morning I remember I haven't covered my motorbike and since it's been freezing in the morning, I would wake up to my baby covered in ice. So I thought it was a great idea to cover it, even when we were at -4°C and I was just wearing thin leggings and a hoodie.  
> But before I even reached the door, he hugged me and told me 'I covered it for you before going to sleep'  
> The most romantic thing he ever said to me, haha.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading ❤️


End file.
